Pets
Introduction There are four kinds of pets in Crystal Saga : ordinary pets, baby pets, morphed pets, and purchasable pets. Ordinary pets have average maturity and aptitude. Baby pets start at level 1 and have above average maturity and aptitude. Morphed pets have higher chances to learn new abilities as well as chances to learn special abilities; they generally have high maturity and aptitude levels. Finally, purchasable pets learn special abilities along with talent skills, more abilities overall, and have exceptionally high maturity and aptitude levels. These types can be further generalized into two categories: wild and senior. Most ordinary pets, baby pets, and morphed pets are wild while all purchasable pets are considered 'senior'. Wild pets can only be captured on Monster Islands. Ordinary pets populate the island; baby and morphed pets are considered rare spawns. Baby pets look exactly like ordinary pets whist morphed pets have a unique appearance. To capture any type of pet, the right level of Pet Taming Scroll must be used. The level of the pet determines the required level of the Pet Taming Scroll. For example, a level 10 pet can only be tamed by a Level 10 Pet Taming Scroll. Before taming a pet, it is wise to attack the creature until its health is relatively low; by lowering the creature's health before attempting to tame it, the player increases their chance of effectively taming the pet. Purchasable pets can be earned, paid for through crystals/coins, or hatched from eggs. Eggs can be obtained through the Dragon Hunt by chance or purchased. Hatching a pet from an egg is a game of chance; every egg contains only a small chance of hatching, in other words, there are no guarantees that you will get a pet from an egg. Your First Pet Through the main quest line, players are able to capture their first pet. The first choices are limited to either an archer, an agility type pet, or bear cub, a defensive type pet. The quest line supplies the Pet Taming Scroll necessary to capture your first pet; additional scrolls can be purchased at the island or at a Miscellaneous Items Vendor. In addition to completing this quest, pets can only be tamed after level 10 and in Monster Island. Players can only reach Monster Island by talking to a BeastMaster and teleporting there. The only restrictions for taming pets is that players cannot tame pets that are at a higher level than the player's current level. Leveling and Training Pets can only obtain experience if they enter battle and assist with killing a monster. Pets will not gain experience if the monster is ten levels above or below their level. The smaller the level gap, the larger the experience gain. Every level gained by a pet will allow its owner to allocate several attribute points; this is done in the pet tab (explained below). Pet attributes are identical to player attributes. Also pets can gain experience even if they are not fighting. If set to 'follow' mode in which the pet just follows its owner and does not assist in attacking it still gains experience. Although leveling pets is essential, any pet five levels above its owner cannot gain experience and any pet over five levels above its owner cannot be summoned at all. Other than leveling your pet and some of the attribute points, pets train themselves automatically. The owner cannot control what spells/abilities they learn or improve on, only where additional attributes are placed. 'Breeding and Enhancement' See Pet Enhancement & Breeding If you choose to breed , make sure you will not morph your pets. As, you will lose all of your previous bonuses from breeding and enhancements. Once you choose to breed you pets they must be lv 80 and opposite sex. Next you will need to obtain breeding stones, which will increase the success/transfer rate of aptitudes etc. to simplfy it dont forget to get a breeding insurance token also. most of these items you can get from crypt avernal or dragon coin hunts. The Pet Tab The pet tab can be opened using the 'x' key on the keyboard or by clicking on the pet button located at the left side of the screen between the character and mount buttons. In the pet tab, players can see their pets' stats and alter or otherwise interact with their pets in a number of ways. Name: Your pet's name. Click "Rename" to give it a new name. Level: Your pet's current level. Click "Rebirth" to reset it to level 1. Class: His official name and class. Click "Morph" to turn it into a higher class. Gender: Male or Female. Loyal: Every time you or your pet dies, their Loyal lowers by 5. Once their Loyal is lower than 10, you will not be able to summon this pet anymore unless you feed it with Growth Food . Life: Once you summoned a pet, it will lose 2 Life Points per minute. Maturity: The higher their Maturity is, the more status points your pet will receive each level. Race/Resi/Para: A special "Race" will receive a bonus (due to the "Para") when attacking "Resi". Absorb: When you get attacked, ##% of the damage will be absorbed by your pet. (Indicated in the pet window) First, at the top of the pet window, there are eight slots available to store pets. Only three of these slots are available without needing a Pet Slot Expander which costs 250 crystals (in the item shop). By clicking on the picture of a pet a set of information is made available and a preview of the pet is made to the left. Hovering over the pet's icon will provide a quick overview of their general information. The name of the pet can be changed at any time, any number of times, without a fee. The level is changed by gaining experience or using a Pet Rebirth Scroll to reset the pet's level to one (aptitude/maturity remain unchanged by rebirth). By reseting a pet to level one, the pet has more chances to learn new stats and spells. Although there are obvious advantages to reseting a pets level, think carefully about the work required to do so because this action cannot be undone. Pet rebirth scrolls are available for 350 crystals in the item shop. The class is permenant unless you use the morph option; using the morph option increases aptitude and the ability to use skills, but requires reagents. To morph a pet, click the morph button next to the class stat then use the pet metamorphasis window. Morph crystals are available for 75 crystals in the item shop. Morph crystals do not guarantee that your pet will be morphed, rather they give lucky stars if you fail. The gender of a pet affects nothing; it is used for breeding purposes only. The gender can be changed by using a gamma scapel. Gamma scapels are available for 750 crystals in the item shop. It has been noticed however, that male pets learn less skills than female, whereas males learn more combat-useful moves A pet's loyalty is important; when loyalty falls below 10, the player can no longer summon that pet. Players can feed pets growth food, which is a consumable, to regain loyalty 10 points at a time. Growth food is available for 95 crystals or 8 coupons (making it bound to that character) in the item shop, or they can be won through the Dragon Hunt. Lifespan determines how long a pet can be summoned. For every minute a pet is out (summoned), that pet will lose 2 life points. The lifespan of a pet can be extended by 18000 life points using Rebirth Ginseng. Rebirth Ginseng is very different from Pet Rebirth Scrolls, using Rebirth Ginseng will not reset a pet's level or affect its aptitude or stats in anyway. Rebirth ginseng is available for 200 crystals or 100 coupons (bound) in the item shop. A pet's maturity level determines the amount of attribute points they will gain every level. A maturity whip can randomly change a pet's maturity. Maturity whips are available for 175 crystals in the item shop. It can also be won by playing the Dragon Hunt, and each player can get one free (bound) per day if he succeeds the Delivery Quest. Absorption determines the damage that will be redirected to the pet when the player is attacked by an enemy. The absorption effect only works when the pet is summoned and in the battle against the same enemy. Damage from the absorption effect cannot be evaded or mitigated. Typically, pets will absorb 15% of incoming damage. The rest of the pet window will be discussed below. The statuses/attributes, affiliated characteristics, and aptitudes will be discussed under STATS. Resistances, race, and parameters will be discussed beneath RACE. Types and skills each have their own subsection, listed beneath TYPES and SKILLS respectively. Different available classes will also be listed below. Pet Equipment There is now equipment available for pets. These are classified into 3 levels, 30, 60, 80, 100, and 120. Pet equipment is the same as normal equipment, it can be enchanted and found in various degrees of "rarity", no colour, green, blue. yellow, or purple. There are 4 pieces of equipment a pet can wear, the weapon, chestplate, ring and vitalion. Race Race determines the type of a pet's resistance and parameter. Stats Types There are several different types of pets. The type of the pet will indicate the sort of boost a pet obtains every level. Offensive: Receives a strength boost. Defensive: Receives an endurance boost. Support: Receives an endurance and intellect boost. Agility: Receives an agility boost. Balanced: Receives a(n) _ boost. Morphing Pets Most pets can be morphed into a more powerful version of that pet. To morph a pet click the morph button in thepet tab, make sure you have the required number of Morph Crystals then click the morph button. Morphing only has a CHANCE to succede, if you fail you will gain Lucky Stars. List of Pets Wild Pets they are pets that you see in monster island. 'Special Pets' These pets starting levels are lvl 1. 'Egg' 'Events' Pet Codes Wild Pets Egg Pets Event Pets Pet Skills Each NORMAL pet has a 2% chance of learning a skill each level. See: Pet Skills Category:Game Mechanics Category:Pets